Patch Notes: Version 1.109b
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.109b Release Notes June 29, 2011 Greetings! We will be bringing all servers offline on Wednesday, 06/29, for the implementation of Patch 1.109b and a hard drive update on Ywain. The Ywain cluster will be unavailable from 6:00am EDT / 12:00 CEST on. All other servers will be coming down at 10:00am EDT / 16:00 CEST. We anticipate that all servers will be back online no later than 6:00 PM EDT / 0:00 CEST. Please be sure to check the Herald for updates regarding this downtime. Highlights from this version include: *Several balance changes have been made to ML10 Encounter Weapons. *Master levels no longer require Master Level experience. *A series of repeatable Monster, and Player kill tasks have been added to the following Battlegrounds: Wilton and Molvik. These quests will grant generous amounts of experience and Aurulite as rewards. Be sure to read the full 1.109b Patch Notes! Free Character Transfers from Glamorgan to Ywain We will enable Free Character Transfers from Glamorgan to Ywain with the restart of the servers. If you have characters on Glamorgan, please read the Character Transfer Guide to be prepared. !!!Important: If you want to build a new house on Ywain, please check which server of the cluster has lots in the location you are looking for. We recommend not to transfer to Ywain1. If you transfer your guild, make sure to withdraw the collected guild taxes before the transfer. Realm Points, Bounty Points and Merit Points will get stored on the guild leader, the guild money won't. In order to withdraw the money, just click on it in the /social window. We'll see you in the Frontier! ---- Highlights *Several balance changes have been made to ML10 Encounter Weapons. *Master levels no longer require Master Level experience. *A series of repeatable Monster, and Player kill tasks have been added to the following Battlegrounds: Wilton and Molvik. These quests will grant generous amounts of experience and Aurulite as rewards. Class Balance Friar Bug Fix *The Friar magic resist and self armor factor buffs will no longer be overwritten by lower level versions. World Changes Realm vs. Realm Battlegrounds Changes *Bounty Points may now be earned in the Battlegrounds. Players in Killaloe, Thidranki, Braemar, Wilton, Molvik, Leirvik, and Cathal Valley will now receive RP’s and BP’s at a rate consistent with the level of their Battleground. The Proving Grounds, The Lions Den and The Hills of Claret have not been changed in this way, as players below level 15 are unable to receive Realm Points. *A series of repeatable Monster, and Player kill tasks have been added to the following Battlegrounds: These quests will grant generous amounts of experience and Aurulite as rewards. **Wilton: Albion - Captain Maiales, Albion Commander, Midgard: Captain Grattir, Midgard Commander , Hibernia: Captain Deneth, Hibernia Commander. **Molvik: Albion - Captain Martare, Albion Commander, Midgard - Captain Illaire, Midgard Commander, Hibernia - Captain Raldir, Hibernia Commander. *Level appropriate Aurulite merchants have been added to the following Battlegrounds: **Wilton: Albion - Baeryna, Midgard - Miemda, Hibernia - Nithraz. **Molvik: Albion - Phardyn, Midgard - Thayr, Hibernia - Tymirre. Items Changes *The following Master Level 10 Encounter Weapons have had their magical procs adjusted: **Astral Mace / Blade of Illusions – the pet these weapons summon has been decreased from level 50 to level 44. **Astral Voltaic Great Hammer / Great Sword / War Pick / Hooked Spear / Battle Spear – the pet these weapons summon has been decreased from level 50 to level 44. Additionally, the spell this pet casts has had its damage value lowered slightly, and the radius on this spell has been decreased from 350 units to 250 units. **Astral Conflagrant Short Sword / Hatchet – the pet these weapons summon has been decreased from level 50 to level 44. Additionally, the defensive spell this pet casts has been changed from a DoT to a direct damage spell. Bug Fixes *Superior Accursed Demon Avenger: Fixed an issue where this item was providing a bonus at the Axe skill instead of Large Weapon in the Hibernian version. *Protector's Magic Mythirian: Fixed an issue where this item had a bonus level over 50 which prevented players to be able to equip the item. Encounters Agramon Changes *The Dragonsworn have retreated from their camps on the isle of Agramon. Quests World Changes *Master Level experience is no longer required to train Master Levels. **Master Level experience scrolls can no longer be purchased. **Master Level credit token prices have been adjusted upward slightly to offset the removal of Master Level experience, although the overall price for all Master Levels has been decreased from 33,275 to 30,000 bps/glass. *Full Artifact Scroll Books can now be purchased from the Bounty Point and Glass merchants in the Hall of Heroes. *The Arbiter has sent an assistant to stand next to the djinn stone in Oceanus Haven, for each realm, that will perform the same functions as the Arbiter in the Hall of Heroes. 'Bug Fixes ' *The Hand of Nuada Airgedlamh (Epic 1): Fixed an issue where Maulers were sometimes receiving the incorrect epic reward from their trainers when completing this quest. Category:Patch Notes